


Friendship Bracelet

by cobra_kai_parker



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Crushes, Cute, Dally is Whipped, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, This Is STUPID, im trying to cure my writers block help, the gang teases dally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobra_kai_parker/pseuds/cobra_kai_parker
Summary: Johnny gives Dally a friendship bracelet.
Relationships: Johnny Cade & Dallas Winston
Kudos: 5





	Friendship Bracelet

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa so I have writer's block rn so I decided to just write this so hopefully it isn't too bad. I used a picture I found as a prompt for this and it's this: https://www.pinterest.com/amp/pin/430516045617659280/

Dally and Johnny were sitting in the lot together, both of them leaned back while they talked. Dally decided he was going to give Johnny company tonight because the thought of leaving him alone to fend for himself makes his stomach twist.

To admit Dally cares about Johnny took a while for himself. He was supposed to be the tough guy that didn't care about anything and now he was all protective of some random kid? But Dally could admit that pretending he didn't care for Johnny was stupid. Johnny basically had Dally wrapped around his finger. He'd do anything to protect him.

Dally is yanked from his thoughts when Johnny clears his throat.

"Yeah?"

"I- I made you this friendship bracelet thing. It's stupid but I thought you might want it."

"Oh. Well I don't really wear jewelry." Dally frowned when Johnny's face dropped.

"Well you don't have to have it if you don't want to, I guess…" Johnny looked so defeated that Dally changed his mind.

"No. It's okay. I'll wear it just for you, Johnnycakes."

Dally was basically in awe at how happy Johnny looked at that moment. The smile seemed to brighten up his whole face. Dally wanted to see him smile more often. It makes Dally's stomach twist and flutter and he just brushes it off as admiration. He doesn't smile that much like this so it makes it feel even more special when Dally manages to make him smile. 

Dally wraps the homemade friendship bracelet around his wrist tightly to make sure it doesn't fall off. If he lost it he would never forgive himself. 

Dally pulls Johnny into a random hug that leaves Johnny in shock. Most of the time it's Johnny initiating hugs but even then they don't hug that often. 

Dally squeezed Johnny and nuzzled his head into the smaller boy's hair. He breathed in and for once in a long time he felt calm.

"Thank you." 

Johnny looks up at him and smiles. He gets comfortable on Dally's chest again and Dally can't help but think how cute he is. With his eyes closed and a peaceful expression. If Johnny's still awake he most definitely can hear how fast Dally's heart is beating. 

_ What is happening to him. _

* * *

It's a few days later and Dally wakes up at Buck's. 

He took off the bracelet when he got home from the lot the other day because he was nervous someone would mention it.  _ Why is Dally wearing a friendship bracelet? _ That would make him seem super weak.

But Dally saw Johnny's expression when he checked Dally's wrists for the bracelet but didn't find anything there. Johnny hadn't mentioned it but Dally was feeling extremely guilty right now. 

Dally looks at the bracelet sitting on his desk. He groaned and stomped towards the desk. He tightened it around his wrists once again and pulled on the rest of his clothes.

He walked towards the Curtis' house and opened the door and the smell of breakfast filled his nose.  _ Thank God for Darry's cooking. _

He took a seat at the dining table just as Darry finished cooking. He noticed Dally and pulled out another plate.

Once they were all seated Two-Bit started to make conversation with the one thing Dally  _ didn't  _ want to talk about.

"What's that on your wrist, Dally?" Two points.

"Oh. Johnny made it for me. A- A friendship bracelet."

Two-Bit laughs. "A friendship bracelet, huh? You really are getting soft for the kid."

Dally growls. "No I'm not! I didn't even want to wear it before Johnny basically guilt tripped me with his puppy dog eyes! Any one of you would've fallen for it."

Just then Dally notices Johnny in the doorway with a hurt look on his face. "You didn't want to wear it?"  _ Shit. _

"No, Johnny. I- uh." 

Johnny runs outside and Dally chases after him.  _ This wasn't supposed to happen. _

"Someone's sleeping on the couch tonight." Steve comments and the rest snicker and continue eating.

Dally finds Johnny in the lot once again and sits next to him.

  
  


"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I do want to wear it. You know how I am. I was too worried about what they would think. I only let you see that side of me and I guess I freaked."

Johnny looks up at Dally and nods.

"It's okay. As long as you wear it for the rest of the week with no complaints."

Dally smirks and puts out his hands. Johnny puts his hand in his and they shake hands.

"Deal." 

So for the rest of the week he went around wearing the friendship bracelet and told people that Johnny gave it to him without any hesitation. Maybe letting people know he had emotions made him feel uncomfortable, but it was worth it for Johnny.

Only Johnny could make him act like this.

The End.


End file.
